Rainbow Monkeys
|Type = Plush doll franchise |Used By = Rainbow Monkey fans |Appearances = Most episodes }}Rainbow Monkeys are a plush doll franchise in the ''Codename: Kids Next Door'' universe, popular mostly with girls and very small children but well-known to kids of all ages and ubiquitous in the KND universe. They are frequently used as components in KND technology. In addition to the various colors of Rainbow Monkeys, there are numerous special-themed Rainbow Monkeys such as "Posh Party Rainbow Monkey" and "Brave-In-The-Face-Of-Certain-Doom Rainbow Monkey". There also exists numerous spin-off media, including multiple television series, and at least two theatrical movies. The Rainbow Monkey Song is frequently heard when they appear. Numbuh 3's the most notable fan of the franchise, owning countless Rainbow Monkey items and is extremely protective of them. In the series finale, it's revealed that she ultimately becomes head of the Rainbow Monkey Corporation as an adult, and the first thing she did after becoming head of the company was shut down an amusement park that focused on potty-training (she claimed it was mostly to get rid of the smell). It is also mentioned in Operation: D.A.D.D.Y. that Numbuh 86 has more Rainbow Monkeys than Numbuh 3. Also to be noted is that Numbuh 4's known to hate them and once called them "stoopid" (stupid). The Real Rainbow Monkeys Real (living) Rainbow Monkeys exist in the KND universe, found on Rainbow Monkey Island. Unlike the dolls, these Rainbow Monkeys more greatly resemble real world monkeys but nonetheless friendly but still wild. The creatures of Rainbow Monkey Island change fur color, following every color of the rainbow and the color pink. It appears that the color shifts quicker during times of stress or extreme emotion. Most of the Real Rainbow Monkeys are played by Dee Bradley Baker, but Rainbow Monkey Kong is played by Frank Welker. Trivia *The general concept of Rainbow Monkeys parodies Care Bears and Teletubbies. *A real Rainbow Monkey doll was used as a prop in Operation: C.L.U.E.S. during the "dramatization" segment. *In the end credits of Operation: S.A.T.U.R.N., we see that Numbuh 1 secretly owns a blue Rainbow Monkey doll. *In Operation: B.U.T.T., we also find out that Numbuh 1 wears Rainbow Monkey underpants, underneath his gray shorts, a secret that he tries so well to hide. *Rainbow Monkey Cereal (also called 'Rainbow Munchies') is the most popular cereal in the world of Kids Next Door, even enjoyed by villains--except for the oral-health obsessed Knightbrace, who attempts to destroy the last box of Rainbow Monkey cereal at the Villain Supermarket, and was beaten up by everyone at the market who were fighting over the box. *The only known Rainbow Monkey ice show is the "Rainbow Monkey Rapunzel on Ice". Gallery See Rainbow Monkeys/Gallery Videos Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys Kids Next Door Bumper - Rainbow Monkey Pile Up RAINBOW MONKEY RUNDOWN ~ Kids Next Door See Also *Full List of Rainbow Monkey Dolls *Rainbow Monkey Happy Sugar Land *Rainbow Monkey Fair and Share Fair *Rainbow Monkey Island *Rainbow Monkey Website Category:KND Universe Category:Toys Category:Creatures Category:Rainbow Monkeys Category:Species